Can't let go
by thatweirdstorygirl
Summary: After Mako breaks up with Korra he can barely handle life. He wants to let her go, but no matter how hard he tries, he's unable to do it. He see's her, he hears her, he feels her presence, everywhere he goes. But when unexpected turns of events occur, they'll both find out, if they can really live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark and all he could see was _her_. Her face was sickly pale. "No." She cried out. She jerked up into the air as her veins and muscles creaked. She was being bloodbent. Her body twitched forward in pain. She screamed. He ran to her. As fast as he could. He reached out to her and touched her shoulder. She shattered like glass. Her remains crumbled to dust. It swirled around him, whispering in his ear. "You left me." "I'm sorry. I didn't want to." he said. Her breath suddenly warped into dead silence.

The scene changed. She was in the midst of a battle. They were in a beautiful garden. The sky was an array of orange, pink, purple and turquoise. A man in a black coat tried to strike her with his sword again and again. But she gracefully dodged each strike. The cloaked man calmly stopped. A black vapor escaped his mouth and into her nostrils. She hunched over shaking, as two long, slimy, sharp claws ripped out of her back. They lifted her high up into the air. She balanced on the for a moment, her face frozen with fear. Then more claws burst out of her abdomen. She screamed in pain, as she was overtook by the claws.

* * *

Mako woke up screaming. He was drenched in sweat. _Four nights_, he counted. Four nights he'd had these nightmares, and they all revolved around Korra. Dying the most cruel and painful deaths.

He looked at his bedside clock. Seven thirteen in the morning. He got up out of his bed. His head ached. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move on. He loved her. He couldn't stand being without her.

Mako looked into the mirror to see his eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying in his sleep? He groaned. "Pull yourself together." He couldn't afford to be in this weak, depressing state. Not today. He could not afford to show up to work like this. He washed his face with ice cold water, dried off the nightmare induced sweat, and prepared himself for the day. Quickly, he made himself some coffee with cream. As he stared down at the cup blankly, her name formed in the foam. Korra. He immediately grabbed his spoon and stirred the coffee. Eliminating the cream calligraphy. As he turned to see the time, he jumped. Seven thirty. He had to be there by eight. He gulped down his coffee and went out on his way.

As he speedily walked through the streets, he saw her again. At the newspaper stand. They were glorifying her triumphant victory against Unavaatu, and her decision to keep the spirit portals open. Every girl that walked passed him reminded him of Korra. Whether it was her eyes, skin, hair or clothing, his mind immediately thought of her. But not one of them would ever be like her. No one could replace her. No one.

He then tuned out the rest of the world and began thinking "Why did I let her go?", "What could I have done or said to make her stay?", "Could we ever be together again?", "Did she really mean that she'd always love me?" All these thoughts and more raced through his mind, as he thoughtlessly crossed the street. And that's when it all happened.

* * *

You could hear the snap of his bones a mile away. Mako laid helplessly on the ground. His blood stained his uniform and was spattered on the street. He could faintly hear the sound of an ambulance near by. As his vision blurred, a swarm of people rushed over to him, and one face stuck out over all the others.

"Korra." He muttered.

Korra kneeled down to him and cupped his face with her hands. "It's gonna be ok Mako. You're gonna get help." Her voice echoed, then faded.

The rest was a blur. He could hear his heart, slowly thumping. Fuzzy scenes flashed before him. The inside of an ambulance. Nurses and doctors running around a hospital room, yelling things Mako couldn't fathom in that moment. Then, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I hope you liked Chapter 1. Please give feedback. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Korra, thats nonsense. He'll wake up. Eventually."

"Yeah. Mako's a tough guy. If anyone can survive this, it's my big brother."

"I just... I can't believe this happened."

He heard her sobbing.

_Wake up._

Mako's eyes opened to see he was in a hospital room. He was hooked up to several beeping machines. His leg was propped up in a cast. His neck was in a brace. His right arm in a sling. And tubes in his nose. He saw Korra, crying like a lost child. Bolin and Asami were comforted her. He tried to get there attention, but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. "If I had been there earlier. I- I could've stopped this." She held her abdomen whimpering. Bolin put his hand on her shoulder. "Aw, Korra, don't blame yourself. These thing just happen. There was no way you could've stopped that car from hitting him." "I guess you could say I had some car trouble." He whispered. All three of their heads snapped up. "Good thing the avatar was there." Mako weakly smiled.

Korra scrambled to Mako's side, with Asami and Bolin closely behind. "Mako." She choked. Tears streamed down her face. "Y-You're awake." He hummed agreeing with her. He barely moved his head to nod. A sharp pain pierced his neck as he grunted in agony. "Take it easy bro. You got hit pretty bad." "By a car?" "A big car." said Asami "You were rushed to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood. You scared us." "You've been out for two weeks. Dr. Deshi said it will take you a solid 2 months to recover. Maybe more."said Korra "Beifong's giving you all the time you need to recover." said Bolin. Makos eyes began to droop, but he forced himself awake. "Tired?" Korra smiled. "Mhm" he agreed. "Get some rest then. You need it. Dr. Deshi will be here in a while to check up on you." Mako closed his eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Now he'll just need someone to watch over him." said a man.

"I'll do it." said Korra.

"Are you sure?" asked Bolin.

"You don't have to. I mean I can do it."

"I'm sure. I need to do this for him." she said confidently.

Mako moaned as his eyes opened. "Hey." He spoke a bit louder than before. The man in a white and blue uniform walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Deshi. I've looked you over, and I believe your ready to go home. It will still take you about two months to fully recover. Your friend here has offered to help take care of you." Dr. Deshi motioned to Korra. "If it's ok with you of course." He paused for a moment. "Yeah, that'd be fine." "Alright then. I've written a prescription for some pain killers. And you'll need to schedule a few follow up appointments." He handed a clipboard to Korra. "Just fill this out for him and turn it in to one of the nurses. Then he'll be free to go." "Thank you." Korra sat next to Mako, asking him all the questions on the paper. Once she gave it to a nurse, Korra wheeled him out of the hospital in a wheelchair, into the fresh air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He fell asleep on the walk home. Korra always thought he was cute when he slept. She stopped for a moment and stared at him. She slapped her hand into her face at her own self-centeredness. She was here to take care of him, not ogle over him in his sleep. Korra finally reached his apartment complex and took the elevator up to his suite. When she opened the door, Mako's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome home." Korra said. Mako looked around the room. It was the same as when he had left that morning. Korra pushed his wheel chair into his bedroom, next to his bed. "Okay, I'm gonna help you up," She took hold of his right hand. "Ready?" "Ready." He replied. "1, 2, 3!" He slowly began to get up moaning in pain. "C'mon you're doing great." Korra encouraged. She put her hand around his waist to help him stabilize. He limped over to his bed in two steps. Korra gently sat him down, but he still gritted his teeth in pain. She pulled his blankets over him and propped up his leg as he settled himself.

"Ok, comfy?" "I guess. Who knew being injured would be so tiring?" Korra chuckled. "Do you need anything?" "No, I'm fine." "Ok." Korra stood there awkwardly for a moment. Mako finally said "You can, crash on the couch if you want. It's a fold out bed." "Really? Ok thanks." She walked out into the living room.

It took her a solid 34 minutes to unfold and arrange that cursed bed. Once she finally got it, she discovered it was much more comfortable than it appeared. She decided to made her and Mako a bit of dinner. Just some instant noodles, a bit of Komodo chicken and leechie juice. Nothing fancy. She brought it into his room on a stand-up tray. Mako could smell the food and it made his stomach growl. Korra helped him sit up. "Thanks." he said. "No problem. So, do you think you can move your arm or do you need help?" "Nah, I got it." He moved his arm and instantly felt pain. He sucked air in through his teeth and cringed. "Ok, I guess not. Can you..." He stopped. Korra finally realized what he was asking and said. "Oh! Sure, no problem. That's why I'm here." She grabbed the chop stick and neatly twirled some noodles onto them. Then she blew on the noodles and fed them to him. He ate very slowly. The rest of the meal took that pace, slow and steady. Once he was done Korra took the dishes and washed them. When she walked back in, he was dead asleep. Korra left him to sleep in peace.

**A/N Okay, sorry this chapters a little boring. But the next one will have a little more...well you'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mako tossed and turned in his sleep, breathing heavily and sweating. His eyes flew open as he screamed. Korra bolted out of bed into his room. She turned on the light "What happened? Are you ok?" He panted, still disoriented. He slowly came to his senses, and took a deep breath. "I'm ok. J-Just a nightmare." He was shaking. "Oh." She leaned on the doorframe. "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No. No I'm fine." "Ok, Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." She turned off the light and closed the door. Mako turned over hugging the blankets. Thinking about his dream.

Again.

Once again, it was about her. She died again. But this time was worse. He was driving a car, and he hit her. He got out to help her, but her body was dragged like a rag doll farther and farther away from him. He finally reached her, then black shards stabbed through her body. Vaporizing her into a cloud of dust. As the dust parted, time was slowed down. Horrified, he watched her evaporate into nothingness. Her shriek was piercing his ears.

He hated this. He didn't hate her. No, he felt the complete opposite. And that was the exact problem. He still couldn't get over her. He loved her, so much it hurt. But he couldn't tell her. Not now. She'd be in a horrible position if he did. He'd screwed up so many times with her. And Asami. When he thinks about it, he wants to kick himself in the face he feels so awful. If he could go back, he'd change everything. But he couldn't. The past was the past and he had to deal with it. He finally dismissed his thoughts, and drifted back to sleep.

It seemed like only seconds had past until he opened his eyes to see light streaming through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. In the other room, he could hear the radio playing. He heard Korra humming along to the end of the song."And that's the end of this music hour. Now I'll throw it to Jiang for this weeks juicy gossip." "Thank you Shiro," said a woman over the radio. "You're too kind. Now, I'll just get right to the good stuff. As we all know, Avatar Korra and her boyfriend tragically broke up not to long ago. But is it really the end? A few of my reporters, spotted Avatar Korra at the residence of her ex-boyfriend. Now I think we all know what's going on over there. As we speak, they're probably screwing like.." The radio shut off. He could just feel her blushing. Then he heard Korra mutter something about "perverted journalists".

Korra walked into Mako's room with a tray of food. "Good, you're up. I brought you some breakfast, and your medication." She sat the tray of assorted fruits and morning pastries on his bed. On the side was a cup of water and two green pills. "Eat up." "Uh..." "Oh! Right, sorry. That was stupid" She grabbed a round yellow fruit with natural bumps on it and peeled the skin off it. Inside were naturally split pieces. She picked one of the fruit slices out and gave it to him. The food was amazing. The fruits were all so juicy. His lips were rainbow stained as a child's would be. And the pastries, _Oh the pastries_. They were so warm and fluffy. Some had fruit fillings or candy flavored frostings, while others had dough that made Makos throat tingle they were so good.

"Where'd you get these?" Mako asked as he marveled at one of the heavenly pastries. "At the bakery around the block." "Chun's Buns?" He smiled. "Yeah that one." "Always fresh, and MMM' SO DELECTABLE." They said with a silly accent in unison. They laughed, the first time they'd laughed together in a long time. Their fun was cut short as Mako winced in pain. Korra turned her attention to him immediately. "Sorry." She felt guilty. "Why don't you take your pills now." She scooped up the pills and took the water off the tray. She gave him a sip of water and dropped one pill into his mouth. He swallowed it. The aftertaste was sickening. Like a metallic, bitter pine needle. "Okay, one more, then you're done. Ready?" He sighed. "Yeah." She gave him another sip of water then dropped the last pill into his mouth. He swallowed it but almost gagged it up. " Are you gonna be sick?" "No, No I think I'm fine. I've just never been good with pills." "Me neither." She sympathized "I know."

"Huh?" "Remember when you got sick last fall?" She pondered for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about your jacket by the way." "That's ok. Oh Spirits." "What?" He leaned over and vomited on the wooden floor. Korra stood there clenching her teeth, feeling awful for him. His vision was blurry. He gasped for air. Bile rose in his throat. He gagged. Korra rushed to his side, soothingly rubbing his back. "Take a deep breath." He slowed his breathing pace. "S-Sorry." He breathed out. "That's okay. I'll go get some towels." Korra cleaned up the mess and made him some vanilla tea. It instantly soothed his upset stomach.

"I'm going to go out and get a few things do you want something while I'm gone?"

"Uh, Yeah. Some juice, and more of those fruits you got."

She nodded her head. "Get some rest." She backed out the door.

"Got it."

"I'll be back in an hour and a half, see ya then."

She gently closed the door and left. Mako stared up at the ceiling, not really that tired. But as time passed, his eyes felt weary. His head relaxed onto his pillow as he dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come and get me city boy!" She laughed as she ran. Mako ran after her.

Tall brown bent grass grew all over the small hills and swayed in the breeze. A small forest of thin trunked, white, twisted trees surrounded the outskirts of the valley. Forming a U-shape around it. The trees were bursting with hundreds of colorful flowers. At the end of the U-shape of trees, there was a large river, flowing leisurely by the rocky shore. The sun was high in the sky, shining over the playful teens.

He ran quickly after her. His feet felt light and free. "C'mon, you can do better than that!" Korra teased. They chased each other through the forest. She weaved through the trees back and forth. Beams of sunlight streamed through the trees, as a rainbow of petals gently fell from the trees. He stopped by the river panting. In the shimmering reflection, Mako saw something he couldn't make out. He turned around, but the next thing he knew he was in the river. The river was only about four feet deep. When he came up gasping for air, he saw Korra up on the shore laughing hysterically. "Alright then. That's how you wanna play, huh?" He stomped out of the river smiling deviously.

She looked up at him, sopping wet. "Here, let me dry you off." She offered. A quick motion and the water came right out of his clothes. She bent it back into the stream. "Okay, truce." He said. "Truce." She held out her hand. Quickly he rubbed his hands together, and grabbed Korra's hand. She shrieked as a surge of energy went though her body. Her hair began sticking up. He let go and roared with laughter. "What, was that?!" She said loosely shaking her hand. Mako snorted. "Static electricity. Old lightning bending trick. Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" He went on chuckling. "Okay, Ha Ha Ha, you got me back. Now, let's head back to the cabin. Before it gets late." "Let's." He straightened up and held out his elbow for her, smiling. As she reached for it, the scene washed away like dust.

The darkness took over.

"I'll always love you Korra."

"And I'll always love you."

Mako's eyes bolted open, his heart pounding. He was still in his room. Mako was finally glad that he didn't have a nightmare. It was just a dream. Though it was still painful in a different way. He remembered that was when they went out to the countryside not too far from the city last summer. When they were still dating. That was the best two weeks he'd had in a long time.

"I'm back." said Korra, followed by the rustling of bags. "Mako? You up?" "Yeah I'm awake." He hollered. She set the bags in the kitchen and went into Mako's bedroom. "Okay, they were out of papaya. Sorry about that." "That's fine." "You know, I haven't had papaya since that vacation. Man, it's been awhile." Mako flushed at the mentioning of it. How did she-? No, it was just a coincidence. Just that. Mako stuttered a few random syllable before spitting out. "Oh, yeah. I- I remember that." Korra raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah," she drew out the word. "Uh, If you need anything, I'll be right in there." She pointed to the living room.

"Wait." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my crutches?"

"Your crutches? You're not supposed to be up for eight more days."

"I know, but I have to use the bathroom. And I'd rather..." "I get it." Korra interrupted him. She grabbed the crutches from the corner as he sat up. He held them as he stood up. Korra protectively held her hands out incase he fell. " I got it." He assured her. Mako put the crutches underneath his arms and took a step with them. He yelled in pain. "C'mon. You can do this." He sucked in and out sharp breaths through his teeth. Slowly, he walked. Almost having to stop to rest every two steps, he made it.

Korra sat patiently, waiting for him. Something she'd gotten the hang of over the months. There was a sudden crash from the bathroom followed by cursing. "Mako!" She bolted out of her chair. Korra flung the door open, to find Mako sprawled out on the floor. "Spirits." She pulled him up into her arms, bridal style. Mako moaned as she gently set him on the bed. "Are you alright?" She brushed some stray hairs out of his face. He lightly chuckled "Yeah, I'm fine. Could've been worse." "Don't even think about that. It was my fault for letting you use those crutches too early. What happened anyway?" "I slipped on the rug." She clenched her teeth and winced. "I'm sorry." An awkward silence hung in the air for a brief moment. Mako cleared his voice and said "So what made you think about that vacation?" "What? Oh yeah! I don't know, I just did. Lot of firsts there. Like," She paused smiling. "the first time we had sex." Mako's face turned a dark red. Why was she bringing that up? "W-what?" His voiced cracked. "Yeah, the way you pushed your-"

"Oh my spirits! Mako!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. Korra burst out laughing "I knew it!" Bolin burst through the door with a face of horror and embarrassment. "That. Was, not funny!" "It was totally funny!" said Korra. "Wait? What's going on?" asked Mako, confused and somewhat frightened. "Sorry. I just wanted to mess with Bolin." She gave him a quick wink. "Which you indeed did." Bolin said. "But, what are you doing here?" asked Mako. "I brought you a gift basket." He held up a decent sized basket filled with random trinkets and snacks. Mako smiled. "Thanks." "Aw, it's nothin', really." "No, it's great. Can you put it over there." He slowly pointed his left arm to the corner of the room. Bolin followed his finger and placed the basket in that area. "How are you feeling?" "Oh you know, broken. Bruised." "Right. Stupid question. By the way, Korra. You, ah," He pulled out a small bottle. "left Mako's medication with me." She looked over at Mako instantly guilty. "I didn't notice I had em' till today."

She slapped her hand to her face. "I'm an idiot." "No you're not Korra. It was just a mix-up." "I could've killed you." "But you didn't." "Still." "What?" Bolin interrupted. "I gave him the wrong pills and he got sick." She choked. "Oh. Well, something worse could've happened." "Yeah, see Korra. I'm fine." Mako smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Alright. You want some food?" "Please." replied Mako. As Korra got up, Mako stared at her at her. He really did still love her. Bolin immediately sensed he was about to become a third wheel. "Oh, it's ah, 4:15, I gotta, go. Somewhere. Bye you two!" "Bolin, you don't have to-" The door slammed shut. Mako sharply sighed smiling. His baby brother could see right through him. Yet Korra hadn't noticed a thing. Or maybe she did?

"Okay. I made some toast with honey, and got you some water." She placed the tray of food on his bed. "I didn't wanna give you too much. I know you're not getting much exercise, just sitting there, and I don't wanna fatten you up." Mako gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, thanks." He took a bit of the bread. It was warm and soft, yet crispy at the same time. The honey was sweet and not too sticky. Mako had never realized until now that Korra could cook. "When did you learn how to cook? The food you've been giving me is amazing." "Oh, my dad taught me. We used to go hunting every now and then, and we'd cook the game we killed. He makes the best bison cow burgers I've ever had." "Huh. You'll have to teach me sometime." He smiled at her, looking into her familiar bright blue eyes. He yearned for her. He was so close, but so far. Right then, he vowed he'd get her back. They'd be together once again. Soon.

* * *

**A/N I am so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I got busy and a bit of writers block and procrastination. I kinda feel this chapters a little boring, sorry. But I wanna know your opinion on it. I've had like 7 fan-fiction ideas I've been meaning to write, but I never do. Once I finish this one, I'll be coming out with a new Makorra fic. It's gonna be amazing, I promise. But I'm not gonna write if till I wrap up this one. Hope you have a Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Mr. Hat trick."

Mako pulled the pillow over his head, groaning. Today he'd start training to get back in shape. He felt better compared to two weeks ago. But he still didn't want to.

"Twenty more minutes. Please." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Nope. It's my job to get you back in shape again. Now, up." She pulled back the covers, exposing Mako to the cold morning chill. "Since when were you this energetic in the morning?" He reluctantly sat up. His hair was shaggy from a night of tossing and turning deep in his sleep. "It's past nine." She said with her hand on her hip. "Fine." He smeared his hand over his face, still tired from a long night of Korra centric dreams. He rubbed his neck, it was brace free but still stiff. The same was for the rest of his body. He slowly got up and began limping to the bathroom. "No limping. It'll make it worse." Korra hollered. Mako forced himself to walk normally. They got their things together and were on their way to the gym.

* * *

Mako sat on a bench in his work-out clothes. Waiting for Korra to change clothes. "Okay I'm ready." She said coming out of the locker room. She wore somewhat short shorts, and a blue training bra. Mako's neck wasn't the only thing feeling stiff now. He looked away, blushing and flustered. "Let's get started." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the training room. "We're gonna start off stretching." She said sitting down on the mat. Mako did the same. "Reach forward. Try and touch your toes." He reached forward going beyond his feet by a good two inches. He felt pain in his leg and contorted his face. Korra got up and went behind him. She gently grabbed his arms and pulled them back inward. Mako blushed slightly. "Not so far out. You're trying to loosen your muscles. Just go until you feel something, not till it hurts." He slowly leaned forward until he felt a slight tug. "Alright, hold for twenty." He began staring at Korra questioningly. "What?" She asked. "Y-You look different. I don't know how, but you just, do." For a split second, Korra looked nervous. "Okay, then." she said a bit awkwardly. "You know what, never mind." He pulled his arms back. "So, what's next?" He asked as they both stood up. Korra smiled "Plenty."

* * *

Mako leaned back on the wall, sweaty and now shirtless. Korra joined him, with her hands holding her neck. "Good workout huh?" Mako said out of breath. Korra didn't reply. "Korra?" He looked over at her. She stared up at the ceiling, dazed. "Are you okay?" She snapped out of it. "What? Oh, yeah. Just a little dizzy. That's all." She grabbed her water bottle and chugged it down. Her breathing was getting heavier. "Mako..." She collapsed.

Mako didn't know how to respond. What just happened? He finally picked her up bridal style and carried her out. As he walked out, he got a couple of strange looks. So he picked up his pace. As he finally got to his apartment, he awkwardly unlocked the door, with Korra still in his arms. He rushed inside and placed her on the fold-out bed. "What do I do? Spirits, what do I do?! Is she sick? Does she need to see a healer? Or is it just fatigue? Do get a heating pad or an ice pack? Oh Spirits, this is bad. Think. What do I..?" Suddenly Korra feebly moaned. Mako sharply turned his head, and rushed to her side. "Korra? Korra wake up." Her eyes drooped open. "Mako?" "I'm here Korra." "Water." she whispered. Mako hurried over to the fridge and poured her a glass. He rushed back, trying not to spill, and handed her the glass. She slowly sipped the cold water, and began regaining her senses. "What happened?" She sat up holding her head. "You fainted after working out. Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." Her body threatened to faint again. But Mako quickly held her upright and brought the glass to her lips. Korra slowly took another sip. "I think you need to see a healer." "No!" She quickly protested. "It's, fine. Really." She sat up on her own. "Besides, I already know what's going on." "Well, what is it then?" "It's nothing. It'll pass." "Korra." He held up her chin lightly with his hand. He looked her straight in the eye. She broke contact, with a small tear escaping her eye.

"Gah. I hate it when you do that."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Why do you even care?!" Her voice cracked.

"I told you Korra, I'll always love you. Always."

Her face softened. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Just sit down though." He sat at the edge of the bed. "I.." She let out a shrill whimper. "It's okay. Take your time." Her breath faltered. Finally, she spat it out like it was choking her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I finally wrote this chapter, yay! Yeah, I hope you liked that plot twist. Don't worry, I've got it all planned out. I'll start writing the next chapter right now to explain everything okay? Okay. Please review, I love hearing your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"W-what?" Mako's face became pale. "I can't do this." Korra sobbed. She dashed out the door. "Korra!" He ran after her. She started for the stairs. Suddenly, Mako grabbed her by the shoulder. "Listen. I'm not mad. Now we're going to sit down and talk about this." He walked back to the to the apartment. She stood at the edge of the stairs. He motioned for her to come. Korra hesitated, but something urged her to follow. He closed the door behind them and they sat down.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked her.

"No. You're the first person I've told."

"Who's is it?"

She paused. "Yours." She cringed. Mako's mind raced to think when the last time it could've happened. He drew a blank. Nothing recent. "How far along are you?" "Almost, three months." _Three months?_ Now he remembered. It was when they first came back to Republic City from the South. They were trying to mend there relationship from all the recent fighting. But obviously it didn't work. "Wait. That mean... You fought Harmonic Convergence pregnant?!" "I didn't know then. I only found out four weeks ago." "Four weeks." He muttered. "But, that's when I got hit by the...Spirits." He paused to take it all in. His emotions were running wild. He was giddy and scared and excited. And honestly he just wanted to take Korra and kiss her and cuddle her and love her so badly. She was having his baby. _Their_ baby! Korra was having their baby.

"Look. If you don't want to be involved, I understand. But I can't go on being "just friends". So I think..." She was interrupted by a kiss from Mako. A warm, loving, real kiss. She gave in. Her lips melted into his as one. In that moment, he felt whole. She did too. But realization struck her and she broke away. "You think I would leave you? Korra. I could never do that. I love you. I love you so much. We're going to do this together." He wrapped his arm around her stomach. "I mean it."

"I don't know." Korra pushed him away. "I feel like the only reason you're coming back is because I'm pregnant." "No. No, I love you. More than anything. After we broke up, I couldn't sleep. And when I did, I had, horrible nightmares. All about loosing you. It was agonizing Korra, the feeling of loosing you over and over again. If I lost you, I- I don't know what I'd do." He was choking up. "Mako. We're toxic together. We don't work." "We'll make it work. Please, I can't stand being without you." "But we-" She pause. "Oh come here!" She cried, grabbing him into a kiss. Mako wrapped his arms around her. Caressing her back and moving towards her waist. Their tongues danced together like waves rolling against the shore. Push and pull. Yin and Yang. They broke apart, gasping for air. "So I guess we're back together?" He said smiling. Korra breathlessly smirked back, her heart light and free.

Mako wrapped his arms around her, and they layed on the bed together. They began talking about the baby. If it'd be a boy or girl, what kind of bender it'd be, and so on. As they were talking, a sudden thought struck Mako. "How are we going to tell everyone?" "Tenzin invited me to dinner tomorrow. I could ask Asami and Bolin to come. We could tell them then." "Tomorrow?" Mako said a bit nervous. "It'll be fine. Trust me." Korra pecked Mako on the cheek with a little kiss. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. And Mako finally slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN! I got busy studying for finals. I've already written the next chapter. It will also be out soon. Pretty please review. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"Try to keep your eyes in the horizon. It helps." Mako said rubbing Korra's back as she moaned. The waves on Yue Bay were especially choppy today. This made Korra even sicker than she had been. She gagged over the edge of the boat, then groaned. "Just hang tight. We only have a few more minutes till we get there." After several long minutes, the ship finally docked. Korra dizzily zig-zagged of the boat and fell to the ground with an exasperated happy sigh. "Land!" she cried. Mako snorted. "C'mon." He gently grabbed her arm and helped her up. She wrapped her arm around his neck for support. They walked up the steps to the Air Temple. As they climbed, Korra felt better with every step. Eventually she didn't need Mako's support and started walking a bit faster, ahead of him even. "C'mon City boy. Pick up the pace." He jogged slightly up the hill to catch up to her. As they reached the top, they got a good view of the stars. "Wow. Beautiful, huh?" She stated. "Yeah." They both stood staring at the glittering sky. The stars were hard to come by in the city, with all the smog and lights. But on the island, you could just get a good enough view.

Their moment was soon interrupted. "Korra! Mako! Hey guys!" Bolin came running up. He grabbed Korra into a tight bear hug. As soon as he let her go, Korra felt a rush of vertigo. "Bolin be-!" Mako started. Korra bent over looking at him with widened eyes. The look on her face told him _"Not yet_". "It's nice to see you too Bolin. But it's only been a week." She stood up. " So I can't give you a hug?" "Alright. Get over here." She motioned. He held out his arms, but she surprised him by grabbing him into a headlock and giving him a noogie. She released him laughing hysterically. "You messed up my hair." Bolin said trying to fix it. "Hey, at least it doesn't look like a turtle duck tail anymore." Mako remarked. The teens laughed and headed inside.

They walked in to dining area to see the air bender family, and Asami, setting the table. "Korra!" The kids shouted in unison. They dropped what they were doing and ran over to hug her. She was nearly tackled by them. "We haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been? Have you been dealing with spirits again?" Ikki babbled on. In the corner on a play mat, sat Rohan. Playing with his toys. "Hey buddy." cooed Mako. Rohan look over at him and squealed with happiness. He started scooting over to Mako and Mako scooped him up in his arms. "He really seems to like you, you know." Pema said. "Well, I guess the feeling's mutual." He played with the young air bender, making silly sounds, and Rohan tried imitating him. Korra leaned back on the doorframe, grinning. She knew he'd be a good father one day. One day soon that is. Then, Asami timidly walked up to Korra. There was a thick tension between the two. They both knew it. Korra finally decided to break the ice.

"So, uh, how ya been?" She said awkwardly.

"Oh. Fine. Fine. Yeah." Asami muttered. "The business is going better. How's Mako been doing?"

"Good. He's going back to work tomorrow."

"That's great. So, um, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem"

An awkward silence hung between them. "Are uh, you and Mako, back together?" asked Asami. "Uh, well, kinda. Yeah. How'd you know." Asami chuckled. "I saw the way you looked at him when he was playing with Rohan." "Oh, yeah. What a dork." The girls laughed. "We really need to hang out more often. I hardly see you anymore." Asami said. "Really? I honestly didn't think you'd really want to hang out with me." "What? Now why wouldn't I-?" She paused. Remembering the love-triangle fiasco. "Oh. Well, I'm over Mako. He obviously loves you. But really, we should see each other more."Asami smiled. "That'd be really great." "Alright, dinners ready." Pema called. "Great, I'm starving." Korra said. The two girls rushed to the table. Tenzin said a blessing and everyone dug in. Bolin talked about a play he was doing. Something about a spirit and a human falling in love. She could barley understand him with food in his mouth. Korra tried not to scarf down all her food, but it was so good. They had orange Komodo chicken, with boiled ostrich eggs, pig-lamb dumplings, and some various steamed vegetables.

As the dinner was coming to an end, Korra hadn't made the announcement yet. Finally, as everyone was clearing the table, she'd willed up enough nerve. "Could everyone come in here please? I- uh, we have something to tell you all." She said smiling. They all came back into the dining room, to hear what she had to say. "I know Mako and I broke up, but, after careful consideration. We've decided to get back together." Their hands intertwined together. "I knew it! Ikki you owe me two yuans!" Jinora shouted with glee. "Dang it!" Ikki stomped her foot. She fished though her pocket for two yuans and stomped over to Jinora. She slapped them in her sisters hand and stomped back over to her spot, pouting. "Wait, that's not it." Korra laughed a little. "There's something else. Well, I'm-" Her smile was quickly replaced with fear and embarrassment. It finally struck her. She was _pregnant_. It hadn't even occurred to her if she was ready to bad a mom. Was she really ready? Korra choked out a whimper, then dashed out of the room crying hysterically. "Korra!" Mako called worriedly. There was a few seconds of confused silence. "Uh, is she okay bro?" asked Bolin. "Yeah, she's fine but-" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his noes. "She's really emotional about this. So please just, try not to flip out on her. Okay?" "Of course." Asami said. "I'm gonna go find her." Mako ran out of the dining room, and into the night.

She ran. She didn't know where, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this. Tears quickly streamed down her face. Finally, she reached the beach and sank to her knees. Her breath shuttered. She clenched her teeth to hold back her sobs, but eventually they were released. She couldn't do this. She was only 18. She wasn't ready. Korra held her knees close to her chest, and buried her face in them.

"Korra." Mako said as he slid down the hill. He ran over to her taking off his jacket. "What happened?" He said wrapping his jacket around her. "I-" Her stomach contracted with her sharp breath. Korra buried her face into his chest. "Shh. It's okay." He whispered, rubbing her back. " I can't do this Mako. I'm not ready to be a mother." "Hey," He lifted her chin. "You'll do just fine. I know you will." "You really think so?" She sniffed. "Yes. You'll be the best mother a kid could have." He kissed her cheek. She let out a short sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." "That's okay. C'mon, let's head back." They stood up off the sand, and walked back up the hill.

Korra lingered in the hallway for a moment. _You can do this_. She entered the dining room with her head bowed. "Sorry, everyone. About that. This is just really hard for me to say." She took a deep breath.

_1_

_2_

_3_

"I'm pregnant." Quickly, she winced and looked away. She waited for them to be angry. She waited for them to be disgusted with her. But none of them were near close to those feelings. "Korra that's great!" Asami said gleefully. "What?" Korra looked up. "I said, that's great!" Asami gave Korra a hug, smiling. She hummed with happiness "I'm so happy for you." Asami released Korra, and looked over to Mako. "Both of you." Mako smiled back at her. "Yes!" Bolin pumped his fist inward. "Way to go you two. I'm gonna be an uncle!" Bolin wrapped his arms around his big brother. Korra laughed, then turned her eyes to Tenzin. His face was stoic yet light. "Tenzin?" She asked worriedly. "It, obviously wasn't planned. But there's no changing what has happened." Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy for you Korra. And I will support you in every way I can." Korra quickly grabbed Tenzin into a hug. "Thank you." Korra said quietly.

"Korra!" Ikki said tugging at her pant leg. "When the baby comes can we help out?" Ikki squealed. The other kids nodded in agreement. Korra smiled. "Maybe." "Will it be a boy or a girl?" Meelo asked. "We don't know." Mako said. The rest of the night was filled with excitement. About the baby of course. Everyone wanted to help out. When the night came to an end, the teenagers made plans to see each other again. Then bid each other fair well. Mako and Korra took the boat back together. Mako wrapped his arms around Korra, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Korra said.

"I love you both."

The young couple looked out on the water, and sailed into the night. Ready to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Happy ending. Now, this is the last chapter of this fan fiction. But there WILL be a sequel. Coming soon I promise. Thank you all for bearing with me.**


End file.
